Unforeseen Love
by LanaLover21
Summary: Emma turns up at Regina's mansion, drunk, at 2am, just to see Regina. When things go better than the blonde planned, they end up in Regina's bedroom. SwanQueen smut. one-shot. Sexytimes


**This one-shot just came to me one evening, i just started it for fun then decided i actually wanted to finish it, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, they belong to OUaT.**

**This is the first time I've written a sex scene so please let me know what you think. Thanks **

* * *

A knock at the mayor's mansion awakes a sleeping Regina, she looks over at her clock, _"who would be coming over at 2am?_" she asks herself, the knocking gets louder and louder so she decides to see who it is.

Regina gets out of bed and puts on her silk robe covering up her short silk night dress and tiredly walks down stairs, quickly checking on Henry to make sure he is still asleep.

She makes her way to the front door and slowly opens it only about an inch just so she can see who it is. To her surprise its Emma Swan, a quite drunk Emma Swan, she opens the door fully, "Ms. Swan what on earth are you doing here at 2am in the morning?" a wobbly Emma pushes past Regina and makes her way into the mansion without permission,

"I'm here to see you" she replies with a strong alcohol breathe, "Ms. Swan are you drunk?" Regina closes the door and walks over to Emma who can hardly stand, "maybe just a little," the blonde replies squinting one eye and spreading her thumb and index finger about an inch apart.

The blonde takes hold of the brunettes arm for support, Regina lets her hold on, "maybe you should sit down Ms. Swan,"

"The names Emma" she replies with a little drunk giggle, Regina doing the right thing helps Emma walk over to her couch and gently sits her down, "would you like some water Ms. Swan?"

"It's Emma,"

"_Emma_, would you like some water?"

"no thanks, but I'll have you," Emma begins giggling and weakly points her index finger at Regina, a confused Regina stares at the drunk blonde, "excuse me!" she raises one eyebrow,

"I said, I'll have you," the blonde pulls Regina by the arm and throws her onto the couch, an uncomfortable brunette slides away,

"Ms. Swan this is highly inappropriate," the brunette stands up and ties back up her robe that came undone when she was pulled onto the couch, the blonde stands up, very unsteady and falls forward into Regina, the brunette lets out a shriek while the blonde just giggles.

She regains her balance and stands up straight and looks deep into brown eyes, she moves her hand out and moves away the strands of hair that's fallen in the brunettes face.

Before Regina could say anything she places one finger on the brunettes lips hushing her, "_shhh_, don't say anything," an extremely shocked Regina tries to pull her head away but before she knew it her lips had been locked with Emma's.

Inside it felt right to Regina, inside she wanted this, but her mind said otherwise.

Regina standing there, frazzled, eyes wide open, staring at the blondes closed eyes, her heart skipped a beat and before long the brunette felt how passionate the kiss was, no matter how drunk Emma was she truly meant this.

To Regina it felt like all Emma's emotions were all being exposed with this one kiss, this one kiss just might change everything.

Emma had been standing there kissing the brunette for not even a minute, just hoping she would do something, and just then she felt Regina relax into the kiss and kiss back, the brunette closed her eyes.

Emma bought her hand up and placed it on the woman's cheek and her other on her waist, Regina's arms laid at her side, paralyzed, just stuck.

The blonde broke the kiss and moved her hand off the brunette's waist and onto the opposite cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Regina with closed eyes and a slight smile.

Not long after, Regina opened her eyes and took a step back, Emma's hands dropped, she stared into the brunettes eyes, the brunette still had a shocked expression but with a smile of content, still quite unsure on how to act.

Emma stood still, swaying a bit, the room went silent, and neither woman spoke a word.

Emma looked Regina up and down, admiring her, finally the silence broke, "Regina, I think I should leav-" before the blonde could finish she was cut off by the brunette lunging forward and reconnecting their lips.

This kiss was just as passionate as the first only it was a bit more aggressive, the brunette's arms were no longer paralyzed, she lifted up one arm and placed her hand on the back of Emma's head grabbing hold of her locks.

Emma, still swaying kissed back with no hesitation, Regina felt how unsteady Emma was and so she held onto her tightly.

Regina thought to herself _"Emma's drunk, how I know if this is real and if she means it?"_

That same question replayed itself in her head ever since the first kiss, but at this point of time Regina suddenly didn't care. Mixed emotions were forming, there was love, passion, care, happiness, which were all driven by that first kiss.

Regina took hold of the blondes hand and made her follow her upstairs, they walked softly and quietly passed Henry's bedroom before entering the mayor's room.

Without warning Regina threw the blonde onto her queen sized bed, Regina threw her hand in the air and a mist of purple sparkle appeared briefly all around the room, "what was that?" the drunk blonde finding it fascinating,

"well we have to soundproof the bedroom, so we can be as loud as we like." The brunette lunged forward pinning down the blonde.

Regina lifted up Emma's white tank, running her hands up her body while she was taking it off and threw it on the floor.

The blonde let out a slight moan, the brunette leaned in and kissed the blonde, both the brunettes and the blondes tongues entered each other mouths both fighting for dominance.

Regina straddled the blonde's hips as she ran her hands down the side of Emma's body until she reached her destination she placed her hands on the blondes lower abdomen and unbuttoned her jeans.

Before long the blonde was pinned once again, leaving Regina in control, the brunette pushed their lips together and began biting the blonde's bottom lip, the blonde moaned against the brunette's lips.

Emma moved her attention to Regina's neck, taking control. The brunette tilted her head to the side making it more accessible and offering more to Emma, she began biting the brunette at pulse point soothing each bite with her tongue.

The brunette let out a satisfied groan, the blonde sucked the exposed tanned flesh, leaving marks all over Regina's neck, then returned back to her pink, sweet lips which were irresistible, each kiss revealing more and more love and passion for one another.

Both women parted from the kiss, green eyes met brown sparkling orbs, the brunettes eyes were beaming, a look Emma had never seen before, a look she couldn't quite figure out, was it _love?_

Regina released Emma from her hold, the blonde was quick to bring her hands up and untie the brunettes robe, sliding it down her tanned arms and discarding it, she bought her hands back and lifted up Regina's silk night dress over her head, leaving Regina only in her black lace panties.

Emma took in the view of her perfectly rounded breasts flowing freely, before once again their lips were locked together.

As much as Regina loved the view of Emma's breasts she needed to see them exposed, Regina slid her hand under the blondes back and unclipped her bra, freeing her assets, leaving both womans breasts free.

Their bodies touching caused both woman to moan loudly, the brunette pulled up to admire the view of the now hardened peaks before leaning down and latching on to the blondes left nipple.

A loud moan escaped from the blonde as she arched her back. The brunette continued her ministrations, she then turned her attention to the unattended nipple, moving her head to the right side and began sucking onto the hardened peak.

A heavily breathing blonde screams out the mayors name, followed by "stop teasing _Regina_," the brunette put her head up and cheekily smiled, she could see Emma was fast approaching her orgasm as so was she.

The brunette teased a little more as she wasn't quite finished. Regina Mills is one woman to finish what she starts and she likes to do it right, she hates failing and likes to satisfy.

The brunette cupped the blonde's breasts and gave them a squeeze and moved them around in a circular motion, the blonde let out a small grunt of approval, an enjoyment grunt.

The brunette now satisfied with her handiwork made her way down to the spot she was most needed, leaving a trail of kisses downs Emma's solid stomach along with little nip marks, she received a moan of arousal from the blonde.

Regina tore off the already unbuttoned jeans, the only thing now blocking her way was a red pair of boy-leg underwear. The brunette ripped off the now soaking wet underwear, leaving the blonde fully exposed.

Regina had never seen such a beautiful sight before, she took the sight in, admiring that sacred spot which was now all hers, she ran her hands up the blondes legs, just by using her fingertips which sent chills down Emma's spine before reaching to the soaking wet folds that were screaming for her attention.

Regina cupped the blonde's center, the brunette loved to tease, "Re..gi..na" a panting Emma huffed out, finding it hard to breathe let out a plea, she was losing control, her orgasm about to hit and she needed the brunettes tongue to do its thing.

Emma's scent was intoxicating, the brunette breathed it in teasing a little more before slowly running her tongue up the blondes slit lightly flicking her clit causing the blonde to writhe beneath her at the contact of the brunettes tongue going up the length of her sex.

A loud moan escaped from the blonde as she tightly grabbed hold of the satin sheets to try to control her movements. Just one little taste of the blonde sent the mayor wild, a taste she had secretly wanted to taste ever since the night the blonde pulled up at her doorstep with her son.

The brunette was quick to thrust her tongue into Emma's heat, the blonde moaned, grabbing Regina's brown locks, tangling her fingers in them pulling the brunette further into her heated mound.

Emma had longed for the brunettes tongue to be in her and finally it was. Regina traveled her hands up both sides of the blonde's legs, digging her nails into Emma's upper thighs, leaving noticeable marks, controlling the squirming blonde.

That was it, Emma's orgasm hit, the mayor and that talented tongue of hers drove the woman over the edge. Emma's taste was the sweetest taste the brunette had ever tasted, so intoxicating, a taste she thought she'd never have the chance to try.

The newly reinstated mayor never knew the blonde felt this way about her. This whole time both woman were deeply in love with one another, but neither of them knew.

The blonde, now breathing heavily let out a whimper followed by the mayor's name, her heart racing at each thrust. The brunette released her grip on the blondes thighs, the nail marks on the woman's thighs were red and near the point of drawing blood.

Regina moved her hands further up the blondes legs, pulling them further apart to gain more access, keeping her head buried in the blondes soaking folds she bought her fingers up and began tracing fast circles on Emma's clit.

She received more of a yelp then a moan from the blonde. The brunette nibbled at the flesh, removing her tongue and licking her lips and her center clean, leaving no evidence of the blonde's arousal.

The brunette lifted her head up, sliding her body up the blondes, keeping her head low, licking up the woman's light coloured torso, once reaching the woman's lips she locked them together.

Both woman's lips now battered, bruised and swollen still didn't part. The blonde was fast to slide down the brunettes lace panties, leaving both woman naked.

Both woman's bodies grinding together, clits brushing together, moans escaping both womans throats, moans of pleasure. Regina tangled her hands in Emma's long blonde sweaty locks, pushing harder against Emma's lips causing the blonde to bite both the brunettes upper and lower lip, drawing blood.

Emma running her hands down Regina's back felt the brunette's warm wetness all over her center, both womens hearts racing in sync.

Taking hold of the brunette's waist she wrapped her legs around her, within seconds positions changed, Emma now on top and the brunette laying helpless, pinned under her lovers hot, flushed body.

Regina and Emma were both out of breath, panting aggressively, both sweating, bodies flushed, hair tangled, but the blonde wasn't quite finished, she needed to taste the mayor, needing to know just how sweet she was.

The blonde ran her hands down the brunettes front along with her head, she gave each nipple a nip before going to the warm wetness that surrounded her legs, she pulled the brunettes legs apart and buried her head in the brunettes wet folds.

The blonde had no interest in teasing the mayor, she couldn't wait herself and with that she swiped her tongue over the woman's clit, Regina rolled her head back and let out a loud moan.

Emma swiped again and again, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh, receiving all sorts of pleasurable noises from the sweaty mayor. Emma pushed 2 fingers up inside the woman lying beneath her.

The older woman scrunched a pillow in her hands as her orgasm washed over her, so strong it momentarily knocked out her senses, she lay their panting, chest rising high with each breath.

The brunette gasped as another finger disappeared into her wet folds, she bucked her hips as Emma's mouth created magic on her core, her tongue circling furiously on the woman's clit, lapping hungrily, relentlessly.

Emma pumped her fingers in and out of the brunette, going knuckle deep inside Regina, a breathless brunette met Emma's thrusts with her hips.

The blonde felt the brunette's juices coat her fingers, Emma lifted her head up and slowly extracted her fingers and bought them up to her mouth, sucking on 1 finger at a time making sure she got all the brunettes juices in her mouth.

She had her eyes shut as the flavour burst in her mouth, tasting that fruit so forbidden, she was so sweet, sweeter than she thought, extremely intoxicating, much more intoxicating then the alcohol she had earlier that night, more intoxicating then any amount of alcohol.

She opened her eyes and made the brunette taste her own juices, Regina sucked Emma's finger and looked the blonde deep into her green eyes, "you taste so much sweeter,"

"Oh I don't think so Madame Mayor," the blonde whispered her reply into the brunette's ear.

Emma rolled off Regina and lay close beside her, letting her lover rest her head in the crook of her neck, she took the brunettes hand in her own and intertwined their fingers together.

Smiles spread across both woman's faces, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, their chests rising and falling together, their breathing slowing down and their heart races slowly returning to a normal rhythm. Emma placed a soft gentle kiss on Regina's lips.

It was at that point, after their passionate love making, both woman realized how much they actually felt about one another, Emma and Regina looked up and saw the white and purple sparkles of electricity hovering above the mayors bed,

"Re-Regina, I-Is tha-" the blonde was cut off when the brunette nodded knowing what Emma was going to ask, she kissed the woman she just made love to on the softest lips hers had ever touched, the 2 women created the most powerful magic of all, true love.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, I'd really love to know what you think. Thank You.**


End file.
